<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Lily by tsubisho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513764">Pure Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubisho/pseuds/tsubisho'>tsubisho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when they disappear [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elfen Lied, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(though im not sure which), Alternate Universe, Angst, First Kiss, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, It's not really angst, Judgement, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, POV Todoroki Shouto, Remorse, Sort Of, Stain Ideology, but also not?, i try to be like a cool kid, lowercase intended, no beta we die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubisho/pseuds/tsubisho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>the mad ballet continues, each child brandishing a weapon.<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>no one sees the dark clouds and raging storm until he—our diamond—opens his eyes.<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>then, the piano starts.<em></em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when they disappear [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pure Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Lilium - Elfen Lied, is the song that goes with this fic. I would suggest listening to it as you read.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Et lingua eius loquetur indicium. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>it starts off as a slow dance, feet moving to the slow tempo, rhythm passing through each body. </p><p> </p><p>the battlefield is dark, filled with dust, but that stops none.</p><p> </p><p>on the six sided die, jade eyes burn deep. rubies are filled with an explosive fire, and diamonds each with a different hue, one of intense blue and the other, colorless and grey. both are clouded and dark, misfit.</p><p> </p><p>the mad ballet continues, each child brandishing a weapon.</p><p> </p><p>no one sees the dark clouds and raging storm until he—our diamond—opens his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>then, the piano starts.</p><p> </p><p>brown hair starts picking up the rubble, and it floats as she attempts to bring it down on he—our diamond.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>1</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>2</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>3</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>4</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>1</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>2</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>3</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>4</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>she is off tempo, and meets her demise, the diamond eliminates her swiftly, just as swift as her hair would move with the breeze, and calmly watched as she’d been split in two symmetrical halves. </p><p> </p><p>the moon would admire the diamond, and he glistened, glittered in the night.</p><p> </p><p>he—our diamond—licks the corner of his mouth. it tastes like iron. a fake, empty metal. she was not pure. (<em>it is unfortunate.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quoniam cum probates fuerit accipiet coronam vitae. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>the sodalite is dancing fast, but he has no weapon to hold like every other child. he—our diamond—watches him, he is no more than a lost chicken. he claims to avenge the brown-haired impurity. </p><p> </p><p>our diamond narrows his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>1</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>2</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>1</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>2</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>1</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>2</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>the sodalite is a chicken without it’s head, and as clean as the cut was, the heart pumps it’s blood. </p><p> </p><p>his life may be done away now, but he—our diamond—is gracious. another life awaits a sodalite elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kyrie, fons bonitatis </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison </em>
</p><p> </p><p>the next child is screaming. he wants to overpower the piano, take away the melody. he cannot bring himself to acknowledge his part in the dance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>1</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>2</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>3</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>4</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>5</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>6</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>this one does not need waiting. he—our diamond—hears all of the yelling and the begging. none of it good for the soul, and he will not waste his seconds.</p><p> </p><p>the ruby’s fire flickers out when doused with water. there is no more noise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> O quam sancta, quam serena </em>
</p><p>
  <em> quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur </em>
</p><p> </p><p>the jade is not the same as the others, and does not run, does not walk. he does not defy the laws of gravity. he is not screaming inside and out. </p><p> </p><p>the jade is the only one who dances. he dances with he—the dual-colored rose. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>1</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>2</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>3</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>1</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>2</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>3</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>it is one foot in front of the other, brushing past each dead corpse. the jade watched, and the jade followed. the jade observed, and the jade acted accordingly. they—the dual-colored rose and jade—match their tempo. </p><p> </p><p>the simple pleasantry, the jade didn’t seem to think of. the jade only follows. </p><p> </p><p>with a weapon in both hands, they move back and forth. one simple attack in exchange for another. their synergy is immediate, they—the dual-colored rose and jade—dance with a world on their backs. he—our diamond—also watches, ever so uptight to trust the rose’s sight. </p><p> </p><p>and yet, even he sees.</p><p> </p><p>the jade had done no wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena </em>
</p><p> </p><p>it goes on, and on, until it stops.</p><p> </p><p>the dual-colored rose puts down his weapon, and stops their dance. with both hands, blood smears over the jade’s cheeks and the rose smiles, slowly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “you are much too pure” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2 </em>. his own heart pumps his own misplaced blood.</p><p> </p><p>the finger slides down his cheek, still tender, and the rose’s eyes are overtaken by the storm, furious rains pour down into the ocean, both the day and night. </p><p> </p><p>the jade shakes like a precious little leaf, and the gem is devoid of light, the moon turned away from it’s green luster.</p><p> </p><p>leaning down, the rose presses a petal-soft kiss to the other’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>the jade’s warm salty tears stream down each cheek, clearing the blood. the rose feels his gut twist for only a second, lip pulled thin. <em> the jade is pitiful. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “stop fighting…let me carry this burden” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>the rose pulls out the weapon, that had been driven like a stake into the jade’s abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>the jade thuds to the floor, and he—our diamond—steps away. the piano stops as does the dance in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>exchanging a glance with the moon, he nods, plucking his own petals. then, disappears. </p><p> </p><p>he—our diamond—walks away. as the storm rages on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> O castitatis lilium </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow so i was listening to this song and since im not creative enough to make ideas without music or prompts so I was like ooop- lilium? dang now i wanna write something especially since im supposed to be doing something else.</p><p>anyways, i called them by gems because i felt like it</p><p>the gems sort of mean something i mean its not like i looked up meanings or anything i would n e v e --- </p><p>"Greeks thought that diamonds represented the tears of weeping gods." </p><p>anywho! if anyone read this, i hope they enjoyed! kudos are always appreciated, just as are comments! honestly, comments make my whole day.</p><p>i hope this wasn't too confusing and that you all liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>